Two Princes
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: Song by Spin Doctor  form the 80s!  for and suggested by DJChef7. Bella is having a weird expereince and its time to choose - Jake? Or Eddie-poo?


**Two Princes**

_This is by Spin Doctor, as requested (a very long time ago) by the ever-patient DJChef7. This deserves a listen for no other reason than the nostalgia it recreates._

_AN: I'm only using the lyrics that are sung by the lead singer, not the back-up guys. You shall notice this is you listen to the song/know the song. Most of them are 'just go ahead now'_

**One, two, princes kneel before you  
Princes, Princes who adore you  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
This one, said he wants to buy you rockets**

"Bella, you're going to have to decide sometime," Alice and Quil pleaded.

"No!" I sobbed.

"You have two princes – princes who adore you, who are kneeling before you!" Alice whispered. "One has diamonds in his pockets, and would buy whatever you wanted, whatever you wanted – he's promising _eternity_, a _forever_. Not a 'Until you die'. He'd buy you rockets if you wanted."****

This one, he got a princely racket  
Got some big seal upon his jacket  
You marry him, your father will condone you  
You marry me, your father will disown you

"Can't you just imagine it? A Cullen Crest – just like I have, just like he has on his Jacket," and suddenly, Edward was there.

And, just as suddenly, Quil morphed into Jacob, momentarily.

"You marry Edward, and your father will condone you for an eternity. You marry me? Your father will disown you for the rest of his life,"

And Quil was back.****

Marry him or marry me,  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?  
I ain't got no future or a family tree,  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be...

"Marry me," Edward's silky voice crooned. "I'm the one that loves you the most. Can't you see it? I may have no biological family, no 'family tree of sort' but I have Carlisle and Esme. I'm your dream prince. I can be your lover…."

I reached for him…****

Said, if you want to call me baby  
An' if you'd like to tell me maybe  
An' If you wanna buy me  
And if you'd like to talk for hours

Jake reappeared.

"You can call me baby without being chastised," he whispered, his husky voice filling my ears now, his rough hands rubbing my arms.

"I don't need definite answers – maybe will do me. You can buy me, you can _talk _ to me. You like talking to me, don't you? I'm a good listener…"

I leant closer to his touch.****

Said, One, two, princes kneel before you  
Princes, Princes who adore you  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
This one, he wants to buy you rockets

"Diamonds and rockets," Alice whispered in my ear.

"Jake adores you," Quil whispered back****

Marry him or marry me,  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?  
I ain't got no future or a family tree,  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be...

"Marry me," Jake stood in front of me now, his strong woody smell invading my senses and calming me.

"I don't have a grand future – I don't have much of a family tree. I can't promise you diamonds or an eternity, but I can promise you a prince – me. I can promise you a lover – me. I know what they are."****

Said, if you want to call me baby  
An' if you'd like to tell me maybe  
If you wanna buy me flowers  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
And if you want to call me baby  
An' if you'd like to tell me maybe  
If you'd like buy me flowers  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
If you want to call me baby  
An' if you'd like to tell me maybe  
If you wanna buy me flowers  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
ohh baby  
ooh just just go ahead now  
ooh your majesty,  
come on forget the king and marry me  
come on, come on, come on,  
and go ahead now  
yeah, just go ahead now  
Yeah, If you want to buy me flowers  
yeah just go ahead now baby

Flowers – or, flower, more accurately, appeared in my hand.

"You can talk to me," Jake promised in my left ear, Quil somehow not there.

"You can tell me maybe, if you want," Edward whispered in my right, replacing Alice.

"You can call me baby,"

"Your majesty," Edward whispered with reverence.

"You can buy me flower," both of them whispered. "Just go ahead now…"

"Bells? Time to wake up Bella, you've been asleep for hours," Jake shook me gently.

I opened my eyes to the softening glow of the afternoon sun, illuminating Jake's kin.

I through my arm around him and kissed him passionately.

"You. I'll buy _you_ flower," I whispered between peppered kisses.

"What?' Jake asked, but I jut kissed him harder, more passionately.

I had made my choice.


End file.
